


Pretty Little Demon

by brokenpenbleedinglead



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biske is frightening, Gen, Gon needs to stop and think, Hisoka should have never gotten pulled into this, Killua had the right idea, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpenbleedinglead/pseuds/brokenpenbleedinglead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the result of a prompt from a friend - included at the end to avoid spoilers.<br/>The battle we do not speak of. Crack fic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Demon

   Biske swept Gon’s unconscious body towards Killua.

   Would the boy ever learn to take things in stages? Most likely not, the poor headstrong fool. However, that wasn’t the problem now. Gon was out, Killua was fading fast, and Hisoka was never an individual Biske would feel comfortable relying on. Furthermore, a sheer cliff-face blocked their only exit as the enemy geared up for another devastating blow.

   It was looking like she would have to do _that_.

 

   Hisoka was not amused. Not amused at all. What should have been an _exhilarating_ display of his future opponents’ growth was becoming a real drag. Soon, he would have to take things seriously, or risk losing the most promising rival he’d had in some time.

   Preparing to employ bungee-gum, Hisoka saw something terrible, something truly UNATURAL, out of the corner of his eye. From the direction of the small blonde annoyance, bits of pink fabric started flying through the air.

   From this maelstrom of tea-shop satin and ruffles, emerge a horror. Muscles. Chin. Towering height. Eyes of a demon. All topped with a small, blond, curling, pony-tail (the only testament to whom this grotesque figure must be).

 

    Biske quickly subdued the enemy force. Disgusted with being forced to take this kind of measure, she turned to berate her (temporary) allies.

    Killua and Gon were nowhere to be found; one couldn’t say the boy was dumb. Biske returned to her masked form and headed out to find the two boys. There was no need to be concerned that the clown would tell anyone.

 

   In the remnants of the field that was once their battle ground remained only a quivering mess. Hisoka stared at the sky, praying to a god he didn’t believe in, that such a monster would never again be sent to him.

**Author's Note:**

> * This was the result of a prompt exchange. The original prompt read as follows.  
> Biske creeps out Hisoka: Hunter x Hunter


End file.
